Star Wars
Star Wars is published by Marvel Comics. The cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Star Wars #1: 01 Jan 2020 Current Issue :Star Wars #2: 29 Jan 2020 Next Issue :Star Wars #3: 26 Feb 2020 Status A new ongoing series starts January 2020. Characters Main Characters *'Luke Skywalker' *'Princess Leia Organa' *'Han Solo' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Star Wars #2 Star Wars #1 Star Wars: Empire Ascendant #1 Star Wars #75 Star Wars #74 Star Wars #73 Star Wars #72 Star Wars #71 Star Wars #70 Star Wars #69 Star Wars #68 Star Wars #67 Star Wars #108 Star Wars #66 Star Wars #65 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Star Wars: Episode IV — A New Hope' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6. - *'Star Wars: Episode V — The Empire Strikes Back' - Collects vol. 1 #39-44. - *'Star Wars: Episode VI — Return of the Jedi' - Collects Return of the Jedi #1-4. - *'Star Wars, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 4 #1-12. - *'Star Wars, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 4 #15-25 & Annual #1. - *'Star Wars, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 4 #26-30, 33-37 & Annual #2-3. - *'Star Wars: Han Solo' - Collects vol. 4 #8-12, plus Han Solo #1-5. - - Omnibus Hardcovers *'Star Wars: The Original Marvel Years Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-44 & Annual #1. - *'Star Wars: The Original Marvel Years Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #45-78 & Annual #2. - *'Star Wars: The Original Marvel Years Omnibus, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #79-107 & Annual #3, plus Return of the Jedi #1-4. - *'Star Wars by Jason Aaron Omnibus' - Collects vol. 4 #1-37 & Annuals #1-3, plus Darth Vader vol. 1 #13-15, Star Wars: Vader Down, Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #7-8 & Star Wars: The Screaming Citadel. - Trade Paperbacks *'Star Wars Omnibus: A Long Time Ago... Volume One' - Collects vol. 1 #1-27. - *'Star Wars Omnibus: A Long Time Ago... Volume Two' - Collects vol. 1 #28-49 & Annual #1. - *'Star Wars Omnibus: A Long Time Ago... Volume Three' - Collects vol. 1 #50-67 & Annual #2. - *'Star Wars Omnibus: A Long Time Ago... Volume Four' - Collects vol. 1 #68-85 & Annual #3, plus Star Wars: Return of the Jedi #1-4. - *'Star Wars Omnibus: A Long Time Ago... Volume Five' - Collects vol. 1 #86-107. - *'Star Wars Omnibus: Rise of the Sith' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6, plus Star Wars: Darth Maul #1-4, Star Wars: Jedi Council: Acts of War #1-4, Star Wars: Qui-Gon & Obi-Wan - Last Stand on Ord Mantell #1-3 & Star Wars: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan - The Aurorient Express #1-2 - *'Star Wars Omnibus: Emissaries & Assassins' - Collects vol. 2 #7-18, plus Star Wars: Jango Fett - Open Seasons #1-4 & Star Wars: Episode I one-shots. - *'Star Wars Omnibus: Quinlan Vos: Jedi in Darkness' - Collects vol. 2 #19-26, 32-45. - *'Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: The Original Marvel Years, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-23. - *'Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: The Original Marvel Years, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #24-38 & Annual #1, plus Star Wars Weekly #94-99 & 104-115. - *'Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: The Original Marvel Years, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #39-55, plus Star Wars Monthly #159 & Empire Strikes Back Monthly #149, 151, 153-157. - *'Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: The Original Marvel Years, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #56-73 & Annual #2. *'Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: The Menace Revealed, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #7-18, plus Star Wars: Jango Fett — Open Seasons #1-4. - *'Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: The Menace Revealed, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #19-35. - *'Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: The Rebellion, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #1-12, plus Star Wars: Empire #7, 14, 16-18 & Star Wars: Vader's Quest #1-4. - *'Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: The Rebellion, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 3 #13-20, plus Star Wars: Empire #19-27 & comics from Star Wars Kids #1-20. - *'Star Wars: Episode IV — A New Hope' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6. - *'Star Wars, vol. 1: Prelude to Rebellion' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "Ki-Adi-Mundi is a Jedi Knight of formidable power and influence, but not on his own homeworld of Cerea. Most of the planet's citizens are happy to continue their low-tech lives of simplicity, isolated from the Republic, but a new generation of Cereans crave speeder bikes and starships, and are prepared to fight their elders for them! How can a Jedi take up arms against his own children?" - *'Star Wars, vol. 2: Outlander' - Collects vol. 2 #7-12. "Ki-Adi-Mundi's first assignment after joining the Jedi Council will take him back to the fearsome deserts of Tatooine! The Jedi Council has tracked a long-wayward and powerful Jedi to the backwater world, and it's up to Ki to find him and convince him to return. Unfortunately, not only does he not want to return, but a powerful enemy has the Jedi in her sights, and a blaster bolt can travel a long way across the desert flats of Tatooine!" - *'Star Wars, vol. 3: Emissaries to Malastare' - Collects vol. 2 #13-18. "Following the events of Episode I, half of the Jedi High Council travel to the exotic world of Malastare to negotiate a peace treaty between two of that planet’s warring factions. But the whole affair is being manipulated by a secret, third party out to assassinate the Jedi! Add in the fact that Malastare is one of the few planets to allow the dangerous sport of Podracing and you can be sure that the Jedi are in for some extreme action!" - *'Star Wars, vol. 4: Twilight' - Collects vol. 2 #19-22. "Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos has lost his memory. Not only must he fight to rediscover his past, he must also track down his Padawan, Aayla Secura, who has mysteriously disappeared. With only his lightsaber and a scheming Devaronian named Villie to help him, Quin must face off against deadly gamblers, false Jedi, corrupt officials, and the pull of the dark side if he is to survive!" - *'Star Wars, vol. 5: The Hunt for Aurra Sing' - Collects vol. 2 #28-31. "Aurra Sing arrives on Coruscant with a mean streak, killing Jedi within the very shadows of the Temple. The Jedi Council must now decide how to deal with the infamous bounty hunter. Several Jedi Knights volunteer for the honor of bringing Sing to justice. But do they want justice or vengeance? It's going to take more than a grudge to bring down an assassin with a reputation for killing Jedi and a collection of previously owned lightsabers to back it up." - *'Star Wars, vol. 6: Darkness' - Collects vol. 2 #32-35. "Despite his successful completion of previous missions, the Jedi Council still feels that Quinlan Vos, a troubled Jedi struggling to regain stability after having his memory erased, walks dangerously close to the dark side. But when a prison planet under watch by the Guardians is attacked by an unidentified enemy, Quinlan Vos is specifically requested to investigate because of his Guardian ancestry. Fully-recovered, or not, Quin is off on another suicide mission!" - *'Star Wars, vol. 7: The Stark Hyperspace War' - Collects vol. 2 #36-39. "Smuggler and pirate Iaco Stark's "commercial combine" has disrupted the production of bacta, the most important healing agent in the galaxy. By cornering the market on bacta, Stark hopes to amass a fortune. But other forces within the Republic have aligned themselves with the Trade Federation, and are hoping to use Stark's aggression as an excuse for military build-up. It's up to the members of the Jedi Council to untangle the many deceits and intrigues and bring the criminals to justice before the galaxy is plunged into war!" - *'Star Wars, vol. 8: Rite of Passage' - Collects vol. 2 #42-45. "A royal heir has been kidnapped -- along with Jedi Master Tholme, who was protecting the boy. Now two of Tholme's former Padawans have teamed up to rescue their Master, unaware of the forces arrayed against them. Their most immediate foes are a father and son team of Morgukai assassins, who have the training and the weapons to go toe-to-toe with Jedi. But behind it all are the machinations of the notorious Count Dooku!" - *'Star Wars, vol. 1: In the Shadow of Yavin' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. "After the destruction of the Death Star, the Rebels are hounded by the Empire. Suspecting a spy in their ranks, Princess Leia forms a secret X-wing squadron—which includes Luke Skywalker—to expose the spy and find a safe home. Meanwhile, Han Solo and Chewbacca are sent on a covert mission!" - *'Star Wars, vol. 2: From the Ruins of Alderaan' - Collects vol. 3 #7-12. "The Rebels’ covert ops go on the offensive as Princess Leia sends two of her top pilots—Wedge Antilles and Luke Skywalker—to be “captured” by the Empire! Meanwhile, Leia takes off on her own to locate a safe haven." - *'Star Wars, vol. 3: Rebel Girl' - Collects vol. 3 #15-18. "To the shock of all who know her, Princess Leia has announced her intention to marry the prince of the remote planet Arrochar! While the Rebels are losing a princess, they’re gaining a new base—a safe haven from the Empire. Or are they?" - *'Star Wars, vol. 4: A Shattered Hope' - Collects vol. 3 #13-14, 19-20, & Star Wars FCBD 2012. "After a defeat by the Rebels, Darth Vader is on a mission to instill fear and discipline in the Imperial ranks—with his own elite stormtroopers. Meanwhile, having evaded Vader once again, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Princess Leia, and Luke Skywalker strike another blow for freedom!" - *'Star Wars, vol. 1: Skywalker Strikes' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. "When a Rebel assault goes wrong, Han and Leia must think fast to make their escape — while Luke comes face-to-face with Darth Vader! In the explosive aftermath, a humbled Luke returns to Tatooine to learn more about his mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Meanwhile, Leia and Han undertake a vital — and dangerous — secret mission. But can they succeed without Luke?" - *'Star Wars, vol. 2: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon' - Collects vol. 4 #7-12. "Luke continues his quest to learn about the Jedi by heading for the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. But when his lightsaber is stolen, he soon finds himself entrapped and imprisoned! Will his friends come to his aid before he’s forced to enter the Arena of Death? Meanwhile, Han and Leia are confronted by an unexpected foe. The Imperials are closing in on them, and they were set on the rebels’ trail by a mysterious woman from Han’s past — one with a very personal grudge!" - *'Star Wars: Vader Down' - Collects vol. 4 #13-14, plus Darth Vader vol. 1 #13-15 & Star Wars: Vader Down. "When Darth Vader accidentally finds himself facing off against the Rebel Fleet on his own, he is sent crashing onto a nearby planet. Will the Rebels seize this opportunity to put an end to one of their greatest enemies - or will they be made to feel the full power of the Dark Side?" - *'Star Wars, vol. 3: Rebel Jail' - Collects vol. 4 #15-19 & Annual #1. "The Rebel crew are en route to a prison base with a very important captive. But, unlucky for them, they aren't the only ones with their eyes on this prize!" - *'Star Wars, vol. 4: Last Flight of the Harbinger' - Collects vol. 4 #20-25. "Take a walk on the dark side with Sgt. Kreel and an elite group of Imperial soldiers aboard the Star Destroyer Harbinger! It’s a nigh-indestructible weapon of war. It’s also the target of the rebels’ new top-secret plan. Never afraid of defying the odds, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Leia Organa are determined to make this the Harbinger’s last flight!" - *'Star Wars, vol. 5: Yoda's Secret War' - Collects vol. 4 #26-30 & Annual #2. "With one member of the rebel crew captured and imprisoned, we turn once more to the journals of Ben Kenobi and a legendary adventure with Jedi Master...Yoda! He’s trapped on a world full of vicious, mysteriously powered children. Not easy, will this be. Overpowered and captured, the master must become a student once more. And the ripples of Yoda’s struggle in the past will be felt by Luke Skywalker in the present! Connected, it all is!" - *'Star Wars: The Screaming Citadel' - Collects vol. 4 #31-32, plus Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #7-8 & Star Wars: The Screaming Citadel #1. "A rebel pilot and a rogue archaeologist delve into the darkest shadows of the galaxy side by side, as Luke Skywalker reluctantly teams up with Doctor Aphra! The not-so-good Doctor will make Luke an offer he can't afford to pass up…one that leads him to a very rare gathering at the heart of the infamous Screaming Citadel! Will Luke find what he's looking for? Can Aphra be trusted? Or will they both wind up victims of the Citadel's queen? And as this unlikely duo steps right into the lair of one of the most powerful, reclusive and dangerous women in the galaxy, can Han and Leia be far behind them?" - *'Star Wars, vol. 6: Out Among the Stars' - Collects vol. 4 #33-37 & Annual #3. "Luke Skywalker finally gets the alone time he’s been after with Princess Leia — unfortunately, it comes while they’re stranded on a desert island! In tales of the Star Wars underworld, Sana and Lando join forces on Coruscant to swindle some credits, and Han and Chewie go back to smuggling…for a Hutt?! Then, when the Alliance starts the search for a new secret base, Han leads Leia to scope out a hideout only he knows…only to find a group of killers who want him dead! But what about the droids? The Empire has held Threepio captive for far too long — and now his faithful friend is taking action. That’s right — it’s Artoo to the rescue!" - *'Star Wars, vol. 7: The Ashes of Jedha' - Collects vol. 4 #38-43. "The possibility—and destruction—of the Death Star has changed everything. The Death Star's destruction proves the Empire is not irresistible. But a Death Star has been built, and it can't happen again." - *'Star Wars, vol. 8: Mutiny at Mon Cala' - Collects vol. 4 #44-49. "The Rebel Alliance sets its sights on strengthening its forces by growing its numbers. But with a greater number of recruits comes discord and dissidence. Can Princess Leia, with help from Han and Luke, forge one true alliance from the many factions? On a mission to liberate Mon Cala, Leia has a nearly impossible plan to ally the besieged planet with the rebellion — one that hinges on the unique skills and cultural know-how of the one and only C-3PO!" - *'Star Wars, vol. 9: Hope Burns' - Collects vol. 4 #50-55 & Annual #4. "A secret rebel base. A secret rebel fleet. A chance of victory…but now, Darth Vader has found it. There is no escape. The Empire first strikes back here and now! Can the Millennium Falcon stand alone against the entire Imperial Fleet? Not to mention a TIE Advanced Starfighter with a certain Sith Lord as its pilot?! As the rebels’ plans crumble, Princess Leia must discover the cause of this disaster — before it’s too late! Her mission leads her aboard Darth Vader’s personal Dreadnought…but he always seems to know when his enemies are near. If the Rebellion is to live on, sacrifice is needed…but if hope dies, what survives?" - *'Star Wars, vol. 10: The Escape' - Collects vol. 4 #56-61. "In the wake of disaster, our heroes are on the run from a resurgent Galactic Empire. Unable to escape the patrols, they find themselves trapped on a distant world. But where have they been abandoned? And how can they possibly survive? While the rebels try to figure out their situation, romance might be in the air between Luke Skywalker and Tula — and also between Han Solo and Princess Leia! But there’s little time for emotions for the stranded rebels — not when enormous, ravenous monsters are on the loose! And not when their hideaway turns out to not be so secret after all and old foes close in!" - *'Star Wars, vol. 11: The Scourging of Shu-Torin' - Collects vol. 4 #62-67. "With her planet under threat, a brave royal battles to save it! No, not Princess Leia — this time it’s Queen Trios of Shu-Torun, ally to Darth Vader and the Empire! And Leia is the one on the attack, with an all-star team and a plan her enemy won’t see coming! But some members of Leia’s squad have schemes of their own. Meanwhile, Kanchar returns with his amazing cybernetic arm. And Luke Skywalker must hold out against the overwhelming force of…his own allies?! Plus: Just when you think things couldn’t get worse for the rebels, they must find a way to survive an orbital bombardment! Will anyone escape Shu-Torun alive?" - *'Star Wars, vol. 12: Rebels and Rogues' - Collects vol. 4 #68-72. "Darth Vader is on the hunt for Luke Skywalker! With thousands of remote probes searching for the new Rebel Alliance base, Luke and his friends must launch a desperate, multipronged mission of deception! Chewbacca and C-3PO lure a probe to a planet with an unstable core but discover a secret civilization! With Star Destroyers approaching, can they protect these newfound lifeforms? Luke undertakes a mission to lead a probe away from a Rebel refueling station but runs into a potential ally...who knows the ways of the Force?! Then, Han Solo and Princess Leia plan to trick the Empire into eliminating an enemy of the Rebellion, but things get complicated when they run into Leia’s ex!" - *'Star Wars: The Original Trilogy—The Movie Adaptations' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6 & 39-44, plus Star Wars: Return of the Jedi #1-4. - - (forthcoming, January 2020) *'Star Wars Legends: Forever Crimson' - Collects vol. 1 #16, 27, 29, 50 & 108. - Digital *'Star Wars Omnibus: A Long Time Ago... Volume One' - Collects vol. 1 #1-27. - *'Star Wars Omnibus: A Long Time Ago... Volume Two' - Collects vol. 1 #28-49 & Annual #1. - *'Star Wars Omnibus: A Long Time Ago... Volume Three' - Collects vol. 1 #50-67 & Annual #2. - *'Star Wars Omnibus: A Long Time Ago... Volume Four' - Collects vol. 1 #68-85 & Annual #3, plus Star Wars: Return of the Jedi #1-4. - *'Star Wars Omnibus: A Long Time Ago... Volume Five' - Collects vol. 1 #86-107. - *'Star Wars, vol. 1: In the Shadow of Yavin' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. - - *'Star Wars, vol. 2: From the Ruins of Alderaan' - Collects vol. 3 #7-12. - - *'Star Wars, vol. 3: Rebel Girl' - Collects vol. 3 #15-18. - *'Star Wars, vol. 4: A Shattered Hope' - Collects vol. 3 #13-14, 19-20, & Star Wars FCBD 2012. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Star Wars created by George Lucas. Volume 5 Writer: Charles Soule. Artist: Jesus Saiz. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-107, 1977-1986 (Marvel) (#108 published in 2019) * Volume 2: #1-45, 1998-2002 (Dark Horse) (Continues as Star Wars: Republic) * Volume 3: #1-20, 2013-2014 (Dark Horse) * Volume 4: #1-75, 2015-2019 (Marvel) * Volume 5: #1- , 2020-present (Marvel) Future Publication Dates :Star Wars #3: 26 Feb 2020 :Star Wars #4: 18 Mar 2020 :Star Wars #5: 22 Apr 2020 News & Features Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Science Fiction Category:Adventure Category:TV/Movie Tie-in